


blood and lust.

by zjongduq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Character Death, First Kiss, First Time, Gore, M/M, Major Illness, Murder, Necrophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjongduq/pseuds/zjongduq
Summary: chenle got off on the thought of murdering someone. park jisung specifically.





	blood and lust.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS AN EXTREME TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE READ TAGS!

chenle has always thought about killing someone. of course he's never voiced this before, he'd probably be a little estranged and titled as a psychopath. but not to jisung. jisung is the only person, only friend, he could voice everything to and vice versa.

the blond boy invited his best friend jisung over for a movie night. it was going great for the first couple hours! but after losing a few rounds of mario kart to his younger friend, and watching a cliche horror movie (ironic) he started to put his pan into action. he's thought this out very thoroughly and made sure everything was set up perfectly; even if all he really needed was gloves, bleach and a simple turkey knife. 

“i'm getting kind of hungry, do you want something, jisungie?”

a small smile and a shy nod from the young friend, _how cute._ chenle loves his baby's smile.

the blond boy made his way to the kitchen. before grabbing anything other than the cabinet handles he put gloves on, the blue-latex doctor kind. chenle could already feeling himself getting too excited, heart beating rapidly & thighs rubbing together. god, he couldn't wait.

jisung noticed that chenle has been in the kitchen for some time, longer than usual to make food for just two people. hearing cabinets and drawers opening and closing repeatedly made him curious, ‘_what is that boy even making?_’

he stood up from the old couch and walked awkwardly into the closed off kitchen. 

“chenle? what're youー” and the sight in front of jisung was definitely not expected. 

in one of chenle's hands was a turkey knife he was gripping so hard his knuckles were white. the other was in his pants, quite obviously stroking himself as he leaned against the counter. the sight of his best friend and undeniable crush touching himself was very pleasing, but he was curious as to why the boy was holding the knife.

“oh, sungie... how nice of you to join me,” a sly smirk was placed on chenle's face as a quiet whimper left his lips. “was jus' thinking about you.”

the tall boy was flustered to say the least, but he was also still very confused. why did chenle have such a big knife? it was actually creeping him out...

“lele... why d'you have aー”

“can you come here for me, sweetheart? i need your help,” he pouted.

the dark haired boy blindly moved forward, pushing his anxiety away for now. he trusted chenle! he's his best friend, right?

now he's standing in front of the slightly shorter male, clearly shaking with wide eyes. chenle took his hand out of his pants reluctantly & put both arms around jisung's neck, the knife poking at his trapezius.

“you trust me, don't you?“ chenle whispered into his friend's ear, sending visible shivers down his spine.

the sharp object in chenle's hand ran down jisung's arm and smoothed over his tensed stomach under his thin t-shirt. he nods.

“give me words, love.“

“yes... i trust you with my life.“ and even if he didn't sound too sure about it, it was good enough for chenle.

a breathy whisper of the word _“good”_ echoed in jisung's ears before he felt a burning pain in his stomach. he was shocked, he felt numb as the knife got pulled out of his abdomen slowly but plunged back in rather quickly. he couldn't even make a noise, not a sniffle or a cry. what was even happening? is this real?

jisung's eyes never left chenle's. however, his eyebrows furrowed and a pained noise escaped his throat. he went to grab at his gaping wound at the same time his attacker pushed him to the ground by his shoulders. chenle was glad he did this on hardwood instead of his newly installed beige carpet.

“you look so handsome, sungie. so pretty,” chenle spoke in a hushed tone as he lowered his groin onto jisung's. said boy had started crying, hot tears finally streaming down his cheeks intensely as he felt his entire body ache, was he going to die? he almost wanted to at this point. everything just hurt _so bad_.

“ch- it hur... it hurts, chenle,” he coughed out weakly. a small blood bubble slid down the corner of his mouth.

“i promise it'll feel good soon, baby.”

chenle pulled off his sweats and boxers, quickly doing the same with jisung's jeans. and without hesitation the older boy dug his hand into his best friend's guts, ignoring his pained scream as he stretched himself open using jisung's blood as lube. it made him feel closer to the younger.

both of them were breathing heavily for different reasons. chenle indulging the sinful act, the pleasuring feel of jisung's blood inside him. the scissoring feeling of his own fingers felt better than usual. meanwhile jisung started to feel lightheaded. his breathing was laboured and his eyelids felt like weights, is this when it starts to feel good? the pain, he means. jisung has always had a low pain tolerance.

finally feeling stretched enough around three average sized fingers, the blond started lowering himselfonto jisung's barely hard cock. his adrenaline rush game was rather weak. chenle's eyes shut tightly whilst gripping onto jisung's damp shirt with small fists. he's never felt so much pleasure in his life! would this be a bad time to mention that chenle is a virgin? he's always wanted to save his hole for a special person on a special occasion.

“oh god... you feel so good, sungie,” chenle leaned down to press a small kiss onto his lips. they were a bit chapped spare the small blood river pooling our of the corner of his mouth, but other than that chenle enjoyed the feeling of their lips pressed together. you could almost say it was romantic. (this is his first real kiss too!) 

chenle swivelled his hips in a seemingly experienced way, thank god he took those extra dance classes, and bounced on his dead best friend's cock almost violently. but could you blame the poor teenager when it felt so good? 

he could admit that the drag of jisung against his walls did burn the slightest bit; maybe he didn't use enough blood, that had to be the only reasonable explanation. chenle changed his position slightly, bent his knees a little more and settled for grinding on jisung's dick rather than riding him properly. soon enough he found his sweet spot.

“ah.. ah, ohー oh my god. right there!” the dead boy's softie pressed against chenle's prostate, he scratched and clawed at chest. he felt so pleasured, so delighted. nothing could ever make him feel as euphoric as this.

chenle fucked himself on jisung's body for a couple more minutes. he grabbed jisung's hand in his own and curled both hands around his own cock, it only took the blond a few quick strokes and he was cumming all over jisung's bloodied body. god did he look so fucking gorgeous covered in so many liquids at once. the drool on his neck from when chenle couldn't keep his mouth shut looked especially hot.

after cleaning himself up and of course giving jisung the best aftercareー that consisted of an excessive amount of bleach, air freshener, and a nice new rug for the kitchenーhe kissed his friend's pretty, pale lips just a few more times. the colour in his face was finally fading yet he was still so beautiful in chenle's eyes.

he pressed himself into jisung's side. he forced the male's slowly stiffening arm over his shoulder and cuddled up to him closely, holding jisung's hand in his own.

“i love you, sunshine. i'll see you in the morning!”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; zjongduq


End file.
